


highway to heaven

by tomhollandeu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: just you and tom on a road trip having the time of your lives. kisses, intimacy, and motel sex included. | based off of nct’s highway to heaven (eng. version)
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 38





	highway to heaven

_We’ll take the highway to heaven  
and I can’t wait to love you all alone   
We’ll take the highway to heaven   
On the 101, let’s see just where it goes… _

“Didn’t we hear this song already?” 

Tom spoke over the booming music and the whooshing from the open sunroof and windows. He turned his head slightly and pulled his sunglasses down a bit—not worried about the infinite road that hasn’t had a car on it for the last several miles—to steal a glance at you. 

Sunglasses on, reality’s worries off. Your jaw was perched on your palm while your elbow relaxed near the bottom of the window. Tom smiled, snapping a mental picture of this memory. 

You shrugged slightly, eyes focused on the side of the road. Everything was going by in a blur. 

“Do you have a problem with it, Mr. Holland?”

A chuckle followed, “No, I don’t, miss, I’m just wondering; your music all sounds the same to me.” 

“Excuse me?” you half feigned offense, moving your free hand to lay upon your chest. “At least I don’t listen to the same 90s hip hop music over and over!” 

Tom bit his lip as he shook his head. “Now it’s getting personal.”

“Well, you started it!” 

You moved your body closer to his and stuck your tongue towards his face. Then, he quickly grabbed hold of your hand and intertwined fingers. 

“I love you,” he cooed into your ear. 

In protest, your fingers didn’t reciprocate the hand-holding, but it only made Tom’s fingers grip a little harder. 

“I know,” you retorted jestfully. He leaned his face closer to yours, still keeping his eyes on what was in front of him. A few seconds passed while the moment lingered in the air. 

“Say it back, love.” 

You shook your head with pursed lips.

“Aw, c’mon - at least give me a kiss.” 

This time, it was Tom’s turn to lean a little closer to your body. He pouted dramatically, causing you to laugh. You succumbed to his simple request, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. How could you not give in to the love of your life? 

It was the third day of your two-week vacation. The two of you had a general idea on where you were heading, but no specific plans whatsoever. No hotel reservations, no restaurants planned, no special sights to see - just you, him, some spare luggage, and the rental car. 

For much of the ride, Tom’s free hand was always preoccupied, either holding yours, drawing shapes on your thigh, or fist-pumping to the road trip music. The highway was fairly empty and quiet, with the exception of the music blasting out of the car and each of your boisterous, never-ending laughs.

“Oh my god!” you squealed when one song changed into the next. “This is my jam!” 

“Honey, you’ve been saying that throughout the whole ride.” 

“You shush - this is my song!” 

The beats and lyrics began to control your body. Without a thought, you pulled yourself up through the sunroof and stood up above your seat. Despite the lack of preparation of the wind blasting through your face, you still persisted and tried to rock to your music. As if Tom could read your mind, he slowed the car’s speed to let you savour the moment. 

“Be careful, babe!” you faintly heard a voice say from below. 

Adrenaline surged from your head to your toes. The feeling of the gust of wind through every inch of your upper body, the feeling of one of your favourite songs playing, the feeling of being with your boyfriend…

Pushing back your sunglasses, ensuring they wouldn’t blow away, you screamed the lyrics to the sky in elation. You were on top of the world and you couldn’t have asked for a better life.

Suddenly, Tom began to lightly smack your ass. 

“Hey, hey! Hands off the merchandise!” you shouted with jest. 

“I can’t help myself when it’s right in front of my face in a pair of practically booty shorts!” He paused for a moment, sliding his hand over the curvature of your ass. “Also, you have a _really_ nice bum.” 

Tom continued and you couldn’t stop laughing, even when he was trying to be sensual by kissing the back of your thighs. The song faded into the next, but you couldn’t care less. 

With the wind still brushing against your face and the sights going by in a flash, you sighed into Tom’s touches, trying your best to soak up all of these moments like it was the last.

* * *

Sunset began to colour the sky in hues of purple and pink. Tom was driving towards this secluded spot nearby where the views were supposedly spectacular, according to a blog post he looked at. It took some time, but he finally figured out which exit to go through after several accidental exits and turns. Your temporary stop was at a cliff overlooking a small city nearby. The city sparkled with lights juxtaposed against the now darkening sunset. It looked too much like a scene from a movie. 

“Tom, did you bring us to a make-out spot?” you tilted your head upon realization. He did the same and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, the post didn’t say it was a make-out spot… per se…” 

You lightly smacked Tom on his arm before the two of you got out of the car to sit on the hood. Tom wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you in close. Both of you were awestruck at the view and sat in silence for a bit. 

“I can’t believe you brought us to a famous make-out spot,” you whispered, eyes still focused on the sights before you. “But it’s not like I would kiss you anyway.” 

He scoffed, “Yeah?” He turned his body to face you, and you the same. “You sure about that?” 

A soft murmur released from your lips prior to the caress of your face in his palm. His fingers brushed some of your loose hair out of your face before his lips met yours under the stars that began to dance in the night sky. 

The kissing started out soft. One hand on his chest, the other relaxed on his arm, giving it a squeeze here and there every once in a while. He rubbed his thumb tenderly over your cheek. The smell of the greenery and a faint mixture of his perspiration and natural scent was intoxicating to your senses. 

Similarly, your scent drove Tom wild; you smelled sweet, something like berries or lavender, but nothing overbearing. One hand always kept you close and safe, while the other consistently casually rummaged through your hair. Soon, things began to heat up when his hand moved down towards your back, then towards your ass and squeezing it.

“Can’t help it—” he mumbled into your mouth. You giggled, followed by you maneuvering to straddle his lap. Tom held onto your waist while you held onto his sturdy shoulders prior to fixing your hair with the city view behind you. 

“The city is beautiful,” Tom peeked over your shoulder, then looked up into your eyes. “But not as beautiful as you.” 

“You are so corny,” you shook your head, but it only made you want him more. 

Desire dripped when you pulled him in for a kiss. To no one’s surprise, the kissing became deeper and needier. The holds evolved into grasping and gripping. Both of you began to grind into each other’s bodies. When Tom found his way under your t-shirt and started to drag his nails lightly against your bare back, you leaned your head back as a groan escaped softly. Simultaneously, Tom enraptured your neck in kisses; more inflamed grinding and moans followed. 

“Fuck, Tom…” you caught yourself pulling away to reach for his pants, but your logic led you to quickly drag him by the hand into the backseat of the car instead. You pulled Tom into your body again once he closed the car door behind him. Instantly, you went back to what you previously thought and started to unbuckle Tom’s jeans while you sat on your feet in the seat next to him. 

“What if someone comes by?” he panted, eyes focused on your hands. 

You shrugged nonchalantly. You needed him now more than ever and weren’t willing to give up any chances to make love with him, especially on your vacation. 

“We’ll give them a little show.” 

He glanced into your eyes and smirked, “You’re so bad…” 

After capturing his lips once again, you bit his lower lip in response to his comment as you continued to fiddle with his jeans and belt. Once done, you lowered yourself to pull his underwear and pants down to his ankles, then comfortably adjusted yourself, with your ass up in the air, to begin stroking his cock. 

Tom gasped and leaned his head back from your touch. It was only the beginning, but he was already so stimulated—the sight of your gorgeous body bent over his cock in the backseat of a car, your eyes looking up at him engulfed with a sexual appetite… you didn’t even have him in your mouth yet. A groan emerged when you began to lick his length from the base all the way to the tip. You took your time and made sure every inch of his cock was lubricated with your saliva. With each lick, Tom’s hands gripped tigheter onto the car seat while his cock twitched ever so slightly. 

Once you felt he was teased enough, your mouth consumed him whole without warning. 

“Ugh, babe,” he eyed you from above with wide eyes. You bobbed your head slowly, making sure Tom felt pleasure with every movement. His repeated groans were affirming your thoughts. 

To even the playing field, Tom’s hand reached towards yous ass. He moved your underwear and shorts aside and inserted two fingers into you. You moaned into Tom’s cock from the sudden penetration, the vibrations only adding more to Tom’s bliss. Tom kept his pace steady as the moans kept flowing out of you and onto his length increasingly. The pleasure circled and tormented both parties evenly and immensely. 

You pulled yourself up for a breather and began to stroke him faster than his fingering. Flashing a smirk, he too fastened his pace. You briefly kissed him before pulling away, having your perspired forehead against his. 

“Not fair…” Words were difficult to form through the stimulation. It took you a few moments to execute your thoughts. “…You get more of a workout than I do.” 

He laughed a little between groans, “Don’t-don’t doubt your ability. You’re not so bad yourself.” 

You laughed at his joke, but the mood changed when you kissed him again. It was unspoken, but someone was bound to come first and you weren’t willing to lose. Neither was Tom. 

You deepened the kiss. He sunk more into your touch.

He had his other hand squeeze your tits. You moaned more into his mouth. 

You played with the tip and the slit of his cock, rubbing the pre-come all around. His touch on your breasts weakened and his fingering slowed. 

The timing was perfect, the timing was now - you gripped his length and lit up your wrist, using all your might to stroke as fast as you could. Desperately, Tom began to call your name again and again, shaking his head. 

“Babe, I’m-I’m going to—” 

No other words were needed. His eyes flickered, then closed shut, before he quivered as you felt his hot come and soft moans trickle out, the former into your hand and the latter into the humid air within the car. 

Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be anyone else who came around the make-out spot to witness your little show. You awkwardly reached over the cupholders and center console to grab some tissues from the glove compartment. Tossing some to Tom and keeping some for yourself, you cleaned each other’s juices off your respective hands before heading into the front seat once more. With his pants back on, Tom fumbled with his belt as you spoke up. 

“I hope that was okay,” your cheeks tingled against the night air.

“Honey,” he gently placed his fingers under your chin, turning you to face him. “You’re amazing. I meant what I said before - don’t doubt yourself. Okay?” 

You nodded and with a smile, Tom kissed you softly. 

“I love you.” 

Your stares lingered a little longer on each other; both parties in disbelief at how lucky they were. 

“I love you, too.” 

“Now, let’s get some dinner, shall we?” 

Both of you took one last look at the surreal view before Tom started the engine to drive to the nearest restaurant. 

* * *

You ended up at a 24/7 breakfast diner at the next exit over. Pastel blue and pink splattered across the restaurant like it was a blast from the past. With the rusty furniture and worn down seatings, it probably was a relic from its own time, but the restaurant was homely and kept well on its own terms. 

Laughter, handholding, and footsie ensued between the milkshakes, pancakes, bacon, and the like. After you two split the bill, the waitress thanked you both and added, “You two lovebirds have a good night now!” 

Beaming and knowing her words were likely to ring true, you left the diner with your arm linked through his. 

Tom drove for a little while since the next motel was several exits away. By the time you reached it, you had fallen peacefully asleep. He carefully woke you up and helped you into the motel room after he checked in. 

Likewise to the breakfast diner from dinner, the motel was a little run down. Although you noticed it had a few things redone and the walls were recently painted, the sink and mirror, which were directly parallel to the side of the bed, had some rust and cracks in them, respectively. Nevertheless, it would be your home for the night and it had one thing you both appreciated—working air conditioning. 

You opted to jump into the shower first to wake yourself up. Afterward, Tom followed suit while you rested on the queen size bed and watched whatever was playing on TV, which had a mirror oddly placed next to the side of it. It didn’t take long until both of you were settled in bed, but neither of you wanted to sleep just yet. 

Irresistible was definitely high on the list of words to describe Tom, especially when he always slept without a shirt and just a pair of underwear. Temptation oozed to every corner of the room when you two tangled in each other’s bodies and kisses, moving with ease and rhythm like a choreographed dance. All the clothes were either off the edge of the bed or already on the floor. The two of you let your bodies dance in unison and knew exactly what the other wanted. 

Kissing his shoulders, especially that little crook nearing his right side of the neck that made him shiver. 

Pinching your nipples, which were already hardened from the cool air and the pleasure, and even giving them a light nip between his teeth. 

Hands running through his hair wildly, gripping a little harder than you intended to, but Tom loved it when you couldn’t restrain yourself. 

His hand rubbing your clit in small circles, not enough to over galvanize you, but enough to keep you wanting more. 

During a brief lull, Tom pulled your body from behind into his. Your back was against his chest and you felt his hard-on against your body. You melted into him, relaxing your neck onto his shoulder. He began to kiss the other side of your neck whilst keeping his hands busy by grasping one of your breasts and fingering your wet sex. 

“It’s your turn to come first this time,” he whispered hotly into your ear. 

All the attention was on you, making you feel exposed, yet loved dearly by Tom ensuring you would reach climax. Whenever you arched your back, Tom gently leaned back and pulled you into him closer, wanting to make sure you were comfortable. His fingers hit you in the right spot, edging you closer and closer to the first orgasm of the night. It was difficult to keep your moaning to an appropriate noise level, but Tom was devilishly good at this. Your panting and rising sweat signified you were close. 

“Come for me, babe - come on my fingers like the good girl you are.” 

Your abdomen was getting tighter and hotter with each passing second and when the waves started to hit, you grasped onto the bedsheets and crumpled them with all your might while bursting in glorious moans, consistent with incoherent ones and of Tom’s name, over and over. 

Tom licked your come off his fingers and gave you a quick wink. Your cheeks tingled at the action, but, with practically everything he did, it also made you more ravenous. As Tom went to the sink to quickly wash his hands, you got up to grab a condom from your stash in your backpack. You quickly opened the package and had it ready when he came back to the bed. 

“A little eager, aren’t we?” He laid on the bed with his arms above his head, showing off the definition and tone of them. You bit your lip, knowing he always did that on purpose, then sat next to him to roll the condom on. 

“Shut up, you want me just as much as I want you.” 

His eyes scanned every beautiful bit of your face and body. After rolling the condom on, he replied with a shrug, “I won’t deny that…” 

The chiseled man was about to get up, but instead, you pushed him back down into his initial position, with his back against the bed board. Subsequently, you straddled him, hovering your body above him a little as you perched yourself up with your knees, and held his cock in your hand which was directly underneath your wetness. 

“Do you want me?” you asked, touching and teasing his covered cock. Tom nodded fervently, eyes moving from your hand, to your breasts, finally to your piercing eyes. 

“How much do you want me?” You teased further, sitting on his length ever so slightly and bouncing on the tip just a titch. A low groan released from his lips. 

“A lot, love. Please,” he begged as he held onto your waist, trying to push your body down on him, but you wouldn’t budge. You bounced a few additional times then sat down properly, embracing his cock fully. 

For balance, you grabbed onto his shoulders and you continued to bounce like there was no tomorrow. You glanced down at Tom, who groaned here and there with mad eyes, consuming all the pleasure and sight to see. His eyes met yours and he moved some hair out of your face. Unexpectedly, Tom took one of your breasts into his mouth and massaged the other with his hand, causing you to arch your back. Your lover’s spare hand gripped on your waist, then released the pressure to lightly drag his nails against your back. In between the sucks, his tongue flicked and circled around your nipple a few times. Of course, he wouldn’t forget to please your other breast too. 

All the while, you attempted to keep your bouncing steady, but it’d be a lie to say both of you weren’t close to coming. Coincidentally timed, as both of you didn’t want this night to be done so soon, your legs needed a break, so you got off Tom. After your temporary stretch, Tom positioned you bent over in front of him in the middle of the bed, specifically having you perfectly view the mirror next to the TV, while your bodies were paralleled with the large mirror atop the sink. 

“Is this okay?” He pulled your body up for a bit to rub your tits softly. You two had bathroom sex once or twice, so the concept or mirror sex wasn’t new, but to see all parties’ bodies and faces bared like this? If you felt exposed before when he fingered you, you felt naked to the core here.

But you always did like it when you saw Tom’s expressions when he fucked you, and you could assume he liked it the same. Replying with a nod and a kiss, you bent yourself over and were on your knees once again for Tom. Carefully, he eased his cock into your pussy. Both of you groaned from the sensation once it was entirely inside and both of you saw the others’ raw reactions through the mirrors. 

He started off slowly, partially to tease you, but partially for you to adjust to his length. During this position, Tom’s cock often hit you deeper than the others. Once you two acclimatized to each other, Tom quickened his pace. 

At this point, you were only peering at the mirrors once or twice. To be honest, you were embarrassed to embrace yourself like this, but you were getting railed by Tom fucking Holland, and if that wasn’t something to indulge in through the mirrors, then what were you doing with yourself? You turned your head to glance at the sink mirror and observed Tom insert himself into you repeatedly with his tight ass and sculpted abs and arms. He was initially focused on watching himself fucking you until he glanced to view the beauty’s reactions through the mirror, but he was surprised to meet your eyes instead. 

“You love it when you watch me fuck you?” He kept his gaze steady and the sound of your ass slapping against his body grew louder and louder along with the squeaking of the bed. You hoped no one would come knocking at your door. Shallow moans and rapid nods followed. 

“You feel me deep in you?” Tom started to pound slower, but more intensely. 

“Every—” A pound. An unprovoked, loud moan. “Every inch, Tom.” 

“You-you love my cock?” he panted, now looking at the front mirror next to the TV. He felt himself nearing and fucked you more rapidly. 

“Fuck, fuck,” The intense feeling in your abdomen area was rising once again. You must’ve been dripping wet and making a mess, but you were closing in on euphoria alongside your love and could care less. “Tom, I love your cock so much—fuck, don’t stop.”

Tom tried his best to continue for as long as he could, but he could only manage for only a few moments longer before he came in the condom within you. Both of you collapsed on the bed, heaving and panting heavily. Your legs and, especially, your pussy, convulsed, riding out the post-orgasms and the gratifying pain that would surely be felt in the morning. Thankfully you had the AC to not only cool you off immediately after, but you knew the smell of sex and sweat would be rampant without it.

Ensuing the clean-up, you and Tom snuggled together under the sheets as you laid on his chest with his arm around you. You looked up at Tom with tired eyes and a sweet smile. 

“I can’t bear to leave you again,” Tom whispered, lacing his fingers with yours. The reality of the near future—the end of your vacation—began to form in your minds and both of you pushed the images away for a little longer.

“You know you never really leave me,” you kissed his bare knuckle, rubbing the roughness he developed during movie shoots and working out. Then, you held his knuckle against your heart. “You’re always with me.” 

Tom chuckled lightly, albeit cheesy, perhaps you were right. A kiss on the forehead resulted and he touched his forehead against yours. 

“Same goes for you,” he whispered. 

The two of you said your good nights and cuddled snugly until you two fell asleep. 

Even after the vacation was finished, no matter what would happen, despite all the worries and anxieties you had, you knew that deep down this is a place you would always have and where you were supposed to be. 

This is where home, haven, and heaven intersect and coexist—

In the arms of your love. 


End file.
